First Love
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Rated for a little swearing. A songfic to Hikaru Utada's song, First Love. Translations included. Ren's leaving to go back to China how unoriginal is that? How does HoroHoro feel? HoroRen
1. The Beggining

First Love  
  
By: TD-Chan  
  
Summary: Ren's leaving to go back to China (how unoriginal, hmm? ^-^;; How does Horo Horo feel? Relieved? Serene? Or perhaps...something completely different?  
  
Pairing: HoroRen  
  
Disclaimers: Shaman King does not belong to me. I give full credit to this song, First Love, to Hikaru Utada.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow..."  
  
"Oh really? That's good..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Well, see ya..."  
  
HoroHoro couldn't believe it... 'Ren is actually leaving...wait, why do I care? Of course I should care. Sure we got off on a rough start but we're friends...right? Who am I to tell? Who knows what's going on in that bastard's head...' HoroHoro cursed angrily under his breath. Under what circumstances could Ren just leave the next day on such a short notice?  
  
Then, to his surprise, he managed to just insult Ren so calmly like he always did. "So Tao Ren is actually going back to China, huh? What a stupid reason..." HoroHoro muttered, making Ren's eyes narrow. "Just because there's nothing left to do in Tokyo. Came for just the Shaman Fight? You need to get a bigger goal in life," HoroHoro crossed his arms. 'Why the hell did I just say that?' his mind was screaming at him. Something inside him longed for Ren's company.  
  
As Ren approached Horo from his strangely remote distance, the most unexpected thing happened. Ren tripped! The graceful young Tao had loosed his footing. Never in a million years had Horo expected this. Luckily, his first intentions were to put his arms in front of him to make his break far less painful. Horo managed a smirk. And he was smirking...of all time...it was now...maybe he really was dense.  
  
"You stupid bafoon," Ren gritted his teeth. The smirk still played on Horo's face.  
  
"Ne, whatever you say," Horo shrugged, ignoring the rudeness and stuck his hand out for Ren to take. Ren's arm snapped out, clutching Horo's hand in a tight grip as Horo pulled him up.  
  
"Arigatou," Ren said, staring at the floor once he was up. Something caught Horo off guard though.  
  
"Ren..." Horo managed to say. His voice was barely audible, and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Yes, a kiss. A very tiny kiss, might I add. Ren pulled back off of his tip-toes. It was his turn to wear the smirk.  
  
"You want me. I know you do," those were Ren's last words as he walked away, leaving HoroHoro completely speechless.  
  
Saigou no kisu wa  
  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
  
Nigakute setsunai kaori  
  
The last kiss  
  
Tasted like tobacco  
  
A bitter and sad smell  
  
HoroHoro grumbled all the way back to the lively hotel he was staying at. Yes, he finally managed to stay at one. His sister was waiting there for him, as usual. "Nii-chan!!" she latched onto him but the Ainu boy didn't seem to care. He had gotten use to that after a long time.  
  
"Damn China boy..." Horo muttered, his hands digging deeply into his pockets. Why couldn't he get Ren out of his mind?  
  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
  
Anata wa doko ni iru n darou  
  
Dare wo omotteru n darou  
  
Tomorrow, at this time  
  
Where will you be?  
  
Who will you be thinking about?  
  
He removed Pirika from him and laid down on the couch without a word. Pirika had found it suspicious but left her brother to do what he wanted...the Shaman Fight was over finally. His mind wandered back to the time when they first met.  
  
Ren had called Yoh and him blatantly noisy. And then, he poked fun right back at Ren with his name. How Yoh, Manta, and he had forced Ren into the hot springs...how Ren had looked with his hair all wet...how he taunted Ren and Yoh and Manta had to bolt onto Ren to keep him from attacking the blue- haired boy. Those were good times...this brought a smile to Horo's face. He suddenly snapped up, wondering if he was in love with Ren Tao. Iie, that was impossible. 'But was it really?' his mind was contemplating.  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
  
I'll remember to love  
  
You taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
  
Atarashi uta utaeru made  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
Even if I fall in love with someone once again  
  
I'll remember to love  
  
You taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
It's still a sad song  
  
Until I can sing a new song  
  
The more he thought about it, he was sure of it. All those times he was fighting with Ren...it was to get attention from the boy. All those sweet memories he had with him.  
  
"Nii-chan, I'm going to go shopping with Tamao-chan and Jun-sama. It's Jun'sama's last day in Tokyo, you know," Pirika reminded HoroHoro. His smiled returned back into a frown.  
  
"Hai," Horo's spoke chalantly.  
  
Tachidomaru jikan ga  
  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari  
  
The paused time is  
  
About to start moving  
  
They're many things I don't want to forget about  
  
"Nee-san, where are you going?" Ren questioned his sister.  
  
"Shopping with Pirika-chan and Tamao-chan. Why don't you go hang out with Yoh, Manta, and Horo? It's our last day. You should go enjoy it," Jun smiled lovingly at her brother. Ren gave a disgusted look at Jun. Jun sighed. No matter how hard Ren's attempts to cover-up the fact that he didn't care about his friends, Jun could see through him. "You do respect them as your friends. Stop hiding that," Jun said crossly. "Especially the blue-haired boy, HoroHoro. You have been muttering non-stop about him since the day you met him," Jun gave a cute smile before taking off with her purse to meet Pirika and Tamao.  
  
Just then, the kiss came back to mind. Why had he kissed HoroHoro, his nemesis? It wasn't just a thanks. He was greedy, and for that, he had stolen a kiss from the Ainu boy.  
  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
  
Anata wo omotteru n darou  
  
Tomorrow, at this time  
  
I will probably be crying  
  
I will probably be thinking about you  
  
Suddenly, the day seemed to pass by so fast. It was, at last, the next day. The dreaded day when Ren would leave.  
  
~*~  
  
TD-Chan: There's still more to the song but I want to see what readers think first ^-^ Please leave reviews. Constructive criticism is fine but I'd rather not have any flames, thanks. 


	2. The End

TD-Chan: Sankyuu to all my readers ^__^ Heya Keii ^_^ Gomen ne for the long wait...I tend to do that ^^;;; And about the format...it use to work but for some odd reason, it won't know. I'll have to dig into the problem later on. Anyways, just please try to cope with the...stupidity of my computer xDD  
  
Yoh: Don't you mean your stupidity?  
  
TD-Chan: *twitch*...No...  
  
Yoh: ^__^  
  
Kurama: Err...on with the story!  
  
TD-Chan: No, not on with the story! You owe me an apology Asakura Yoh! That was very rude, ya know. Don't just go around saying that to people! You could hurt someone's feelings! Blak, blah, blah...  
  
Ryo: *sigh* Here she goes again...hey waitaminute...how did I get here? o.o;;  
  
TD-Chan: Don't kill me, Bakura fan girls. He's Ryo from Zodiac P.I.  
  
Ryo: What do you mean don't kill you? They're still gonna kill you cause I'm the great Ryo Ibuki ^__^  
  
~silence~  
  
Kurama: Can we *please* get on with the show now? ^^;;;  
  
TD-Chan: Fine, have it your way -__-;;  
  
~*~  
  
"Aren't you going to see our friends off?" Pirika asked, casually throwing her purse on. They, along with Yoh, Anna, and Manta, had all planned to go see Ren and Jun off together. They assumed Ren wouldn't want Chocolove there when he left. But now, Horo Horo was having second thoughts about going. He shrugged, still in his over-sized T-shirt that he wore for sleeping.  
  
"Why not?" Pirika asked, not sounding very dejected. To that, Horo Horo just shrugged again. Pirika sighed. "Daijoubu, I can't make you go...but I think you should reconsider," she finished. Horo Horo turned around to finally ask her 'why,' but at that moment in time, she was gone, heading for the airport already.  
  
You will always be inside my heart  
  
Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
  
Now and forever you are still the one  
  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
  
Atarashii uta utaeru made  
  
You will always be inside my heart  
  
You will always have your own place  
  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
  
Now and forever you are still the one  
  
It's still a sad song  
  
Until I can sing a new song  
  
"I'll miss you, Jun-sama! It was fun! Come back, and visit anytime," Pirika cried, all teary-eyed, hugging her green-haired friend.  
  
"Ne, we will Pirika. I'll miss you too," Jun smiled, patting the younger girl's back. Finally, Ren's existence registered into Pirika's head.  
  
"Bye Ren," she said shortly, her tears seeming to have dried up pretty quickly. Ren muttered darkly under his breath. The only audible words coming from his mouth were 'yeah, yeah.'  
  
"Well Ren, come back anytime you want. Thanks for all the help, Ren, Jun," Yoh smiled his cheerful smile. Yoh noticed Ren's eyes wandering the airport, and he started looking around too. "Ne...where's Boro Boro?" Yoh asked, not spotting the usually easy-to-find blue hair.  
  
"He's not coming," Pirika said.  
  
"Why not?" Manta asked, inviting his short self into the conversation. Pirika shrugged.  
  
"That was the answer he gave me...a shrug. Can you believe that? A shrug...of all things. And I was his personal trainer!" Pirika mumbled sounding insulted.  
  
"You look disappointed, Ren," Yoh noted, making the shark-finned boy shoot his head up and glaring at Yoh once more.  
  
"I'm not," Ren growled slightly.  
  
"Of course he is. But he's more mad that the baka isn't here," Anna butted in. Yoh turned a grinning head to Ren.  
  
"What?" Ren asked, trying to hide the tinted cheeks of his.  
  
"Ooooh...he's blushing..." Pirika gasped, sounding like it was one of the seven great wonders of the world.  
  
"What Anna-san says is never wrong," Manta chuckled, joining Yoh in grinning, making Ren's cheeks grow hotter.  
  
The speakers screeched on with a typical flight attendance's voice. "Testing 1...2...3...is this thing on? Oh sorry. Flight 573," she called. "Now leaving...you snooze, you loose." Obviously, she had some joke problems to work on...maybe she's related to Chocolove. That wasn't important at the moment however. This was Ren's flight.  
  
"Bye Ren, bye Jun," Manta waved, as the rest except Anna joined in. In turn, Jun was passing out the good-byes while Ren stood there silently.  
  
"Come on, Ren. We'll be late if you stay there the whole time," Jun said, pulling on her little brother's arm. Part of Ren wanted to miss the flight though...but he knew that wasn't an option.  
  
"Cinderella Lian!!" the familiar voice rang through. A vein in Ren's head popped at that moment. He knew Yoh and Manta went through a lot of trouble to keep Chocolove from getting here...so the only other person is...  
  
Yes! It was that baka, Horo Horo. And maybe Ren was imagining it...but did he have tears in his eyes. "How could you even think of leaving without saying bye to me?" Horo asked, gazing straight into Ren's eyes from the far distance he was at. He started running towards the Tao boy, not caring about the other's around him.  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
  
I'll remember to love  
  
You taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
Mada kanashii love song  
  
Now and forever...  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
Even if I fall in love with someone once again  
  
I'll remember to love  
  
You taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
It's still a sad song  
  
Until I can sing a new song  
  
And as graceful as you probably thought Horo Horo would embrace Ren...well...he's still Horo Horo so you should expect less. As he had accused Ren yesterday, Horo had tripped but at a much closer gap, so he ended up falling into Ren's arms.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ren asked, the pinkness returning to his face.  
  
"What do you think? I thought it was going to end up like the movies! You know, when a girl runs into a guy's arms and...hey...are you blushing?" Horo Horo asked.  
  
"So you wanted to be some sappy, fluffy...thing?" Ren asked, not sure if 'thing' was the right word. He all together ignored Horo Horo's question about him blushing.  
  
"Ahem..." Ren and Horo Horo turned their heads to glance at the watching crowd.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss already," Anna ordered, her powerful eyes glaring, reminding Horo Horo of Pirika a little.  
  
He turned his head back to Ren, with a smirk on. He got back up; now he was looking down at Ren and he was looking up at Horo Horo. "I like that idea," Horo Horo grinned, pulling Ren into their second kiss. Horo Horo pulled himself back up, still grinning down at Ren.  
  
"Look, he's a tomato," Pirika giggled. She wasn't very far off from the truth. Ren's face was totally pink now.  
  
"Stay here in Japan...please...?" that was one of the rare things Horo Horo had ever done...plead. Ren angled his head towards Jun, waiting for a response. He was sure she had seen there kiss and heard the question.  
  
"It's about time," Jun smiled.  
  
"What...?" Ren and Horo asked simultaneously, sounding very dumb-struck.  
  
"We were setting this all up. Smart, aren't we?" Pirika smiled.  
  
"And how did you..." Horo started, not able to finish his question.  
  
"Oh, it's really obvious...the way you constantly bicker," Yoh chuckled.  
  
So Horo Horo did end up convincing Ren to stay in Japan...on account of no airplane tickets, but he was sure Ren was staying for that and another reaon. They both ended up chasing Yoh, Manta, and Pirika back to the Asakura house as Anna and Jun followed slowly behind.  
  
~*~  
  
TD-Chan: Ok...the mood swun around a lot, hn? Back and forth between humor and romance...gawd, I can't even right a dramatic/romance fanfic . I try, I swear. Anyways, I hoped you all liked it ^-^  
  
Yoh: I was being chased back to my house . I already have enough from Anna's training. Of course I didn't like your fanfic xP  
  
TD-Chan: You're so kind...-__-;;  
  
Kurama: Err...please R&R! 


End file.
